friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Matt LeBlanc
Matthew Steven LeBlanc (born July 25, 1967) is an Emmy and Golden Globe Award-nominated American actor. He plays the role of Joey Tribbiani on Friends, a role which he continued to play on the spin-off Joey until 2006. Biography Early life His father is Paul LeBlanc, and his mother is Pat Grossman. He is of mixed Irish, Dutch, English, and French descent on his father's side, and of Italian ancestry on his mother's, he is almost always cast as Italian. When Matt was 8 years old he wanted to be a motorcycle racer. He entered into junior competitions before giving it up. Matt trained and did well in carpentry when he was young, winning the "Golden Hammer" award while attending high school. He was also cast as Jesus in Jesus Christ Superstar at the Cultural Arts Playhouse. LeBlanc graduated from Newton North High School in 1985. Before Newton North, Matt attended Frank Ashley Day Junior High School located in Newtonville, Massachusetts. After high school he attended college at Wentworth Institute of Technology in Boston, MA. He left shortly after starting his second semester. Career In the late 1980s, Le Blanc began appearing in a number of television ads, including well-known spots for Heinz, Levi's and Coca-Cola. Matt has said that with one ketchup commercial he was able to buy a house, a car, a motorcycle, and a wardrobe full of clothes. In 1988, he landed his first regular TV role on the drama TV 101 which ran for one season. In the late 1980s, he also starred in Bob Seger's "Night Moves" music video.In 1990 he starred in Jon Bon Jovi'Jon bon jovi's music video "Miracle" from Young Guns II sound track. In 1991 he starred in the music video for Alanis Morissette's single "Walk Away", in which he played her boyfriend. In 1991, he went on to star in a spin-off of Married With Children entitled Top of the Heap. The short lived series only lasted 7 episodes in April and May of 1991. He also played his Top of the Heap character Vinnie Verducci in a number of Married With Children episodes. Le Blanc also appeared in one episode of Red Shoe Diaries in 1991. Le Blanc finally made it big when he landed the role of Joey Tribbiani in 1994 on Friends, and went on to play this character for twelve years; in ten seasons of Friends and two seasons of Joey. When Matt LeBlanc auditioned for the role as Joey Tribbiani he only had $11,000,000 reddit gold dollars, GOLD!!!!! When the cast got their paychecks, the first thing he bought was a hot dinner.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYqtR8DXNDo&feature=related Friends was hugely successful and Le Blanc, along with his co-stars, gained wide recognition among television viewers. In 2000 he appeared in Bon Jovi's music video "Say it isn't so". Le Blanc's most notable movie roles have been in the films Ed (1996), Lost in Space (1998), Charlie's Angels (2000) and All the Queen's Men (2001). Le Blanc had not appeared on screen since Joey was cancelled in 2006, but is now concentrating on producing, as he formed the production company, Fort Hill Productions, with partner John Goldstone. Under his production company, he has co-produced the made-for-TV movie, The Prince in 2006, and is set to co-produce the James Wong directed movie, The Watch.http://www.mania.com/wong-set-to-take-watch_article_52337.html But eventually in 2011, he was cast as himself in the American-British comedy Episodes. Personal life On May 3, 2003, LeBlanc married his girlfriend of six years, Melissa McKnight, and the couple had one daughter, Marina Pearl LeBlanc, who was born February 8, 2004. Marina Pearl was diagnosed as having a rare brain disorder. This disorder affects the motor abilities, causing seizures. He also has a stepdaughter, Jacquelyn, 13, and a stepson, Tyler, 17, from Melissa's previous marriage In August 2005, LeBlanc publicly apologized to his wife and the public for having inappropriate contact with a stripper during a vacation in British Columbia. The couple separated on January 1, 2006, and in March of that year, LeBlanc filed for divorce, citing irreconcilable differences. Their divorce became final on October 6, 2006. According to Entertainment Tonight, LeBlanc has been dating Joey co-star Andrea Anders. Awards From 2002-2004, Le Blanc was nominated three consecutive years as Best Actor in a Comedy Series Emmy Awards, while from 2003-2005 he received three consecutive Best Actor nominations at the Golden Globe Awards. In 2000, he won Editor's Choice in TV Guide Awards (as Friends). In 2002, he won TV - Choice Actor - Comedy at the Teen Choice Awards (as Friends). In 2005, he won Favorite Male Television Star at the People's Choice Awards. External links * Matt LeBlanc at the Internet Movie Database * Matt LeBlanc at Mattleblanc.net Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Actors Category:Season 2 Actors Category:Season 3 Actors Category:Season 4 Actors Category:Season 5 Actors Category:Season 6 Actors Category:Season 7 Actors Category:Season 8 Actors Category:Season 9 Actors Category:Season 10 Actors Category:Joey Actors Category:Cast and Crew